earthrisefandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
In Earthrise there won't be any classes, it is entirely skill based, which gives much greater flexibility for character customization. Players will be able to select from hundreds of different skill, ability, and tactic options, and no choices are ever permanently foreclosed.http://www.play-earthrise.com/index.php?action=listfaq Skill Types There are four types of skills, two for combat and two for crafting: ;Combat *Combat Skills *Tactics ;Crafting *Production Skills *Processing Skills Combat skills are progressed through Battle Points while crafting skills are progressed through Crafting Points. Skill Advancement Skill Advancement will depend on player actions in otherwords there will be no offline skill advancement. This also means a new player will be able to catch up an earlier player.http://forums.play-earthrise.com/index.php?topic=388.msg6791#msg6791 Note: There will be an offline advancement system for Work and Achieving Goals. How exactly a player will raise their skills is still being tested internally, however they did say that they we will offer a very interesting hybrid of online skill gain, which will not be the typical usage based.http://forums.play-earthrise.com/index.php?topic=388.msg6791#msg6791 Skill Benefits Skills in Earthrise will not provide passive effects (in other words, things you get with little to no effort involved) that permanently affect the character and make it stronger. We believe using passive effects can unfairly favor game veterans because this creates an unbalanced situation between time invested playing and actual player knowledge. Skill use will unlock what we are calling Abilities and Tactics. Players will have to learn how to use their Abilities and how to pair Tactics with Abilities to enhance their effects and make them more powerful in specific situations. In additional to unlockable Active Abilities, there will be Passive Abilities, or Abilities that once unlocked, will affect the character in a permanent way. They are very similar to passive bonuses from Skills but the amount of the bonus is flat and is not calculated based on skill value. Choosing what Passive Abilities to unlock will decide how your character's base statistics in combat (and crafting) advance. Here's an example. As you advance in Melee combat skills, you might unlock the Physical Training Ability. This Ability might give you increased potential to advance your Physique. Passive Abilities can also stack up, so if you unlock several abilities called "Physical Training Ability", the effect could be rather important! Just as we have mentioned that a player can learn every single skill in Earthrise, they can also unlock all the abilities and tactics. However, keep in mind your equipment will limit what Abilities are active or not at any given time. Many Abilities will be based on using specific equipment, such as your protective armor or devices installed in it. But since you can change your armor, you can also change the pool of available Abilities to you and rearrange your Action Bar accordingly.http://forums.play-earthrise.com/index.php?topic=1362.0 Some parts can seem contradictory at first and be confusing, i'll use this official example to explain it as simple as possible; "When a player has the ability to shoot with guns(Skill), the higher his/her gun skill is the more abilities will be opened up for them. When the player decides to use the ability "precise shot"(Active Ability), which can hit a more vulnerable part of the enemy's body, they can add the tactic "critical"(Passive Ability) and the tactic "quick reload"(Passive Ability). Now when the player uses "precise shot," they will have a higher chance to land a critical hit and will reload their weapon faster."http://forums.play-earthrise.com/index.php?topic=1581.0;topicseen The Balance Issues Many MMOs have problems with balancing skills and try to separate players in alternative development paths - classes is the best example - so achieving powerful combinations is limited to one path only, a fighter, a warrior, a thief and so on. Each class has its powerful abilities and developers try to balance them to their best knowledge. Characters in Earthrise will not have classes or take exclusive character development paths. Players will have the same choice of skills and abilities. That alone will not lead to ultimate builds because many skills will not provide players with passive bonuses that directly affect their success in various actions, but instead unlock wide array of carefully balanced abilities they can use in different situations. These abilities will be customizable action templates that can be further enhanced using special system we will announce in detail soon. This system will allow players to modify their abilities to a certain extent. They will be able to create new abilities builds and receive a slight boost but there will always be some disadvantage that they have to live with and take into consideration in almost every situation the ability comes in play. Think of this as the paper/rock/scissors game, where “the best” character template will be beatable by another “best” character template. Characters may have the same skills developed to the same value and have access to the same abilities, but their choice of modifications of abilities will shape their skills and game play approach. There will be abilities that will make you powerful for a price, but there won't be abilities that let you own the game. There might be alternative ways to achieve certain effects in the game, and players will have to put a lot more strategy and combinational thinking rather than picking the latest, most powerful sounding ability and jumping into the fray.http://forums.play-earthrise.com/index.php?topic=418.0 The difference between other skill based games In Earthrise players will not have the usual template limitations like those in most skill-based games. So it won't be your typical skill tree systemhttp://forums.play-earthrise.com/index.php?topic=241.0 Also in Earthrise only some Active and Passive Abilities will have immediate effect upon use, or will require a "mark" placed on a target (for limited auto-targeting). Instead, many Abilities will actually get only powered up when Activated, and will require to be "shot at" their targets. If the player misses the shot, then the Ability has no effect on the target. This will make even Ability-based play dynamic and not too much different from standard combat.http://forums.play-earthrise.com/index.php?topic=1362.0